


I wish I was a better man

by SoapDiSpencer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Romance, Slow Burn, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: Life is a series of choices. How can one apology change the course of one's life? The wings of a butterfly can cause a catastrophe thousands of miles away. One apology can lead to a relationship that will last long past high school.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190
Collections: HQ Feels (Mostly M or E)





	I wish I was a better man

Tooru had never felt more guilt well up inside him than the moment he realized that he had almost attacked Kageyama for the innocent crime of asking for his help. He never wanted to be that ugly part of him he kept locked deep inside. He never wanted the world to see how broken he really was. He wanted to be better. He wanted to be great not just in sports but outside as well. He tried to just pretend that it didn't happen, but he couldn't. He couldn't watch the hurt flit across Kageyama's eyes every time he ignored those big blue eyes. He couldn't handle the way that Kageyama hid tears when the team started to turn against him. He saw himself a little too much in Kageyama, only Kageyama didn't have Iwaizumi the same way he did.

"Tobio-chan… can I have a word?"

Kageyama looked like he was preparing himself for an attack and that had to be the worst part of the entire experience. He never wanted to be someone that Kageyama feared. He never wanted to be someone that his underclassmen feared talking to. He always tried so hard to be good for his team and he had failed Kageyama. 

"I'm sorry. I never should have treated you the way I have been. It's wrong of me. If Iwa-chan hadn't stopped me… I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I couldn't breathe and it wasn't your fault it was just bad timing. I'm sorry." He blurted out having to swallow his pride in front of the one person who had the power to steal everything from him. One tiny genius setter who was growing so quickly that Tooru couldn't keep up. 

"Why do you hate me?" Kageyama sounded so… lost. Tooru felt something inside him give way. He couldn't blame Kageyama for everything. He needed to work harder. He couldn't lay the blame of his failure at the feet of a child. He was two years younger than him. He was barely in the same age bracket. 

"I don't hate you, Tobio-chan. I am a little jealous. You are a very good setter. I work very hard, but you seem to have a natural instinct."

"I'm not as good as you though. You're an amazing setter. I wanna be just like you."

That was the final nail in his own coffin. He had lashed out at a kid who genuinely looked up to him. He felt awful. He wanted to curl up and hide away from his sins. He wanted to go back and change how he had reacted to Kageyama. He wanted to be better.

"You are going to be great. You are a really good setter. I'm not going to make it easy for you to catch up though."

Kageyama seemed to get a new spark at those words. He seemed fired up and Tooru didn't realize having a rival could feel this exhilarating. This little snot was good and he wanted to beat him, but he wanted to beat him when Kageyama was at his best. He wanted to watch Kageyama get better. 

Things got better. He began to actually treat Kageyama as his underclassmen and not some villain out to steal his position. He watched and Kageyama bloomed as a player, his sets getting cleaner and his serves becoming more powerful. He had ways to go before he stood on Tooru's level, but Tooru was almost excited for it. 

"I am glad you apologized, shittykawa. I am proud of you."

"Aww, Iwa-chan! You're such a softie. Is it because we are graduating?"

"Gods you suck. I take back my statement."

"Nope! No takesies backsies."

"You are such a child."

He was glad that Iwaizumi was there to stop him. He would have never been able to live with himself if he had actually attacked Kageyama especially now that he had gotten to know the little snot better. The kid was like a breath of fresh air sometimes. He only cared about volleyball. The rest of the world didn't get to him because he was always pushing forward with a drive to be better than before even if he didn't have someone to beat. But he saw it all fall apart Kageyama's second year of middle school. He saw the way the drive turned to need and the excitement turned to desperation. He watched as Kageyama fell into the same traps he did, only lashing out at his team with no one to blame. He watched Kageyama make all of his mistakes.

"Tobio-chan, you can't do this. You can't alienate your team. This isn't the way to win. No one wants a tyrant as a setter."

"What do you know? I would rather do everything myself than let them drag our team down!"

"I know because I went through the same thing. You need to ease up and be the setter the team needs."

"I am not going to drag myself down to their level. I am not going to make your mistakes!"

"You already are."

"I don't need your opinion!"

"Fine! Watch how long it takes your team to turn their back on you!"

They didn't keep in touch after that. Tooru found himself hovering over Tobio's contact in his phone every so often wanting to talk to Kageyama again and patch things up. He knew he was right. He knew that Kageyama was making the same mistakes he did. He wanted Kageyama to not have to experience the breakdown he did, but he knew that Kageyama was too stubborn. They really were too much alike. Kageyama had to find his own rock bottom to climb up from.

He watched that ball drop and he knew that Kageyama had found his moment. A setter's worst fear. His entire team abandoning him on the court. Not a single one jumped. He saw the moment that Kageyama broke and he wished he could have prevented it. He waited until after the game and pulled Tobio into a gentle hug ignoring the prideful protests before Tobio dissolved into tears. 

"Be better. Next year you will have a new team and new opportunities. Don't let your own pride keep you off the court. You belong there."

"I'm going to beat you next year," Tobio mumbled into Tooru's chest. Tooru felt a fond laugh bubble up in him as he ruffled Tobio's hair lightly. 

"You have to learn to work with your team first. You can't beat me alone. Be better. I know you can be. You can't catch up if you refuse to be a good setter."

Tobio didn't get into the school he had wanted and Tooru felt bad for him. He hadn't gotten any repercussions for his own breakdown. He hadn't had to face the music. He had just apologized and promised to be better. Tobio had watched his dream of following in his grandfather's footsteps get snatched from him. It only made Tooru hate Shiratorizawa more. They would have been lucky to have Tobio. 

He watched Tobio join Karasuno and he immediately jumped at the opportunity to play against Tobio again. He hoped that his team was treating him well. He hoped that Tobio had grown as a player and that Karasuno could give him what he needed. He wanted to see Tobio fly. He wanted to see all of their late-night practices pay off. He wanted to win, but he also wanted Tobio to give him a hell of a fight. 

That first practice match was euphoric. He watched Tobio play while he was warming up completely ready to see if Tobio was ready to be reminded that he hadn't quite caught up to him yet. He knew that they were going to lose, but he gave Tobio a little taste of the serve that Tobio still hadn't mastered yet. 

"Tobio-chan you're not even going to say hi to me? I am hurt." 

"Don't tease him, Shittykawa."

"I have to visit my favorite little rival."

"Hello, Iwaizumi."

"How have you been, Kageyama?"

"I am getting better. I am going to beat you next time too."

"You can try." 

Tooru couldn't resist ruffling Tobio's hair fondly watching his determined expression. He glanced over at the third-year setter that Tobio had replaced. He wanted to make sure that Tobio wouldn't have to suffer through a jealous upperclassman again, but the third year didn't seem to carry the same contempt that he had in middle school. 

"Be better, Tobio."

"Don't slow down. I will catch up on my own."

"Don't let Shittykawa say anything. You try your best, don't overwork yourself. I can't have both of you running yourselves into the ground."

"Iwa-chan, you can't mother him anymore. He's got a new team."

"I am not mothering him!"

Tobio laughed and waved them off enjoying getting to see their normal banter after only talking to them over text for so long. He wished he could be on the same team as Tobio again, but he knew that Tobio couldn't grow on the same team as him. He definitely couldn't grow with his old teammates either. Karasuno was where he needed to be even if he missed the little snot. 

Their next match together they won and he prepared himself for Tobio's pride and anger to make him hostile. He hadn't prepared to have Tobio declare war with the most determined look he had ever seen. He simply pulled the little setter into a gentle hug ruffling his hair. 

"I'm not going to roll over and let you beat me, Tobio-chan. You are going to have to fight tooth and nail with those crows of yours. Give it your all."

"I wouldn't disrespect you with anything less."

This was the moment that Tooru realized that it was pride thrumming through his heart. He was proud of his underclassmen for being a better person than him. He was taking the defeat as motivation and Tooru wished that he was better. He wished that looking at Tobio didn't feel like watching a better version of himself.

"So, now that the declaration of war is over, who's the shrimp that you have been making heart eyes over?"

"I have not!" Tobio turned such an adorable shade of pink as Tooru teased him. Tooru didn't have long before Hajime came over to protect Tobio from his playful ribbing. 

"I don't know. As a setter that's not how I look at my middle blocker."

"Shittykawa are you bothering Kageyama again?"

"Oops, you were saved by mom again."

Tobio laughs at their antics and Tooru has to admit it was much more satisfying to see than the heartbroken look on Tobio's face when they first lost. He loved winning, but he never wanted to crush Tobio the way he wanted to crush Ushijima. He wanted to push Tobio to try harder. He wanted to see the satisfaction of Tobio growing as a setter and one day face him on a professional court. 

"Your new parents are looking at me like I am corrupting you. You should run along."

"You can kick Shiratorizawa's ass. I'll be watching."

"I'll put on a show for you."

Tobio jogged back to his team and Tooru turned back to Hajime who was looking at him with one of his rare proud looks. They had both silently agreed to look after Tobio after what happened. Iwaizumi still pretended that he didn't practice with Tobio every so often, but Tooru had caught them a few times. 

The weekend after they lost to Shiratorizawa Tobio showed up at his door and immediately tucked himself into Tooru's arms letting Tooru leech warmth off him. Tooru clung to Tobio. As much as he loved Hajime he didn't let him hang onto him quite the same way that Tobio was now. He hid his face in Tobio's hair and let the weight of the loss not rest completely on his shoulders for a second. 

"I should have been better."

"You will be. You will beat him eventually. You never give up. You are an amazing setter."

"You can't know that."

"I can. You will beat him even if it takes a professional stage to do it."

Tooru let out a wet sounding laugh through the tears streaming down his cheeks. He tried to be strong in front of his team, but he didn't need to be strong here in front of Tobio. Tobio had felt the same pain when he lost to them. He knew that he would understand. 

"I feel like a failure."

"I know, but you're not one."

"How did it get to the point that you comfort me?"

"Usually you don't need it. I am glad that I can actually help. You have been there for me a lot."

"Of course. You're my underclassmen. I am invested in you now."

"Well, I am invested in you."

Tooru shook his head. The little snot was even getting better than him at comforting people. They understood each other a little too well. Both setters with an impossible drive to be the best. 

"Want to work on that serve?"

"You want to?"

"I want you to wow me in Spring Interhigh. I want to beat you at your best."

Tobio smiled and nodded, excited to practice his serve. They went through serves until they were both exhausted and then Tobio left. Tooru smiled when Hajime texted him.

_ Are you moping? _

_ Tobio-chan came over to pull me out of my funk. _

_ Good.  _

_ Be nice to him, Shittykawa. _

_ You always assume the worst of me! ): _

_ We practiced serves if you must know. _

_ That's not what I meant. _

_ What did you mean? _

_??? _

_ Iwa?? _

_ What does that mean??? _

_ Meanie ): _

Hajime never explained what he meant by that text, but Tooru ignored it as he focused on working harder to make sure to beat Ushijima in the spring. Tobio coming over became a regular thing. They worked on homework some days and volleyball other times. He roped Tobio to watching some alien documentaries with him a couple of times but was immediately disgusted that Tobio refused to say anything but that the earth was flat. They settled on sci-fi eventually. 

"So are you going to ask out shrimpy?"

"What?"

"You obviously have a huge crush on him."

"No, I don't!"

"Tobio-chan~"

"I don't!"

"He's cute, passionate about volleyball, and able to keep up with you on the court. You have heart eyes."

Tobio was flushing bright red and Hajime wasn't here to save him this time. He looked like he was about to start self-destructing. Tooru felt a little bad for teasing him like this. Tobio very obviously struggled with expressing his feelings, but in a very different way than Tooru. 

"How did you know that I… you know…"

"Wait… are you worried about being interested in boys?"

"Yeah."

"Tobio, do you really think I am straight?"

"What?"

"Oh, Tobio…"

"You have fangirls! You dated girls!"

"I am a flaming bisexual thank you very much."

"Oh… I… I didn't want you to get weird about it."

Tooru pulled Tobio into a soft hug ruffling his hair lightly as he pulled away. 

"I'm not going to judge you no matter who you like. I mean… if you say you want Ushijima I might have some words about taste."

"I don't like Ushijima."

"Don't make that face!"

"He is attractive."

"You traitor!"

"I am not saying that I like him or anything!"

"But you admitted the enemy was attractive!"

"He is!"

"So you like big strong guys?"

"I like strong players."

"So you do like Shrimpy!"

"No!"

"You have to like one of them. You said that with a dreamy look in your eyes."

"Uhm, Sugawara… the third year setter on my team. He's… really pretty and nice. His sets are always really consistent."

Tooru lit up like a Christmas tree at Tobio admitting his crush. He was glad that the other setter wasn't acting like an asshole to Tobio. He would hate for the cycle to repeat itself. He was already enough trauma for Tobio. He would end anyone else who went after him. 

"He was very pretty. I'll need to meet him."

"Don't you dare!"

"Hey, I need to meet the guy that my underclassmen is crushing on!"

"No! You really don't! I'll tell Iwaizumi!"

"I am not going to tell him anything! I just want to meet him!"

"No!"

"I won't even make it obvious!"

"No! I will tell Iwaizumi that you think that he is pretty and he'll be flustered and mean!"

"You are such a brat! Fine, I won't go out of my way to meet your crush. At least tell me about him."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know what your type is."

"He is… an amazing setter. He manages to make everyone fired up on and off the court. His presence on the court just makes everyone calmer."

"You really just have a volleyball for a brain, don't you?"

Tobio got a grumpy look on his face and nailed Tooru right in the face with a pillow starting a wrestling match right on the floor of Tooru's room. Later when they were both out of breath and smiling Tooru told Tobio about how he used to have a crush on Matsukawa so that he knew that Tooru had also gone through the same thing in his first year. 

"Tell me about Tokyo! What teams did you go up against? Tell me about the hot ace."

"Which hot ace?"

"You know the one."

Tobio sighed lowly looking annoyed with Tooru. Tooru had demanded pictures of the training camp and Tobio had only put up a mild fight before complying. 

"Yes, Bokuto is a formidable opponent. He taught Hinata some new tricks. We also went up against Nekoma. Their blocks were amazing. They taught Tsukishima some new tricks."

"Oooh? Since when do you call him anything but an asshole? Are you warming up to the shithead?"

Tobio glared at Tooru shifting uncomfortably. Tooru didn't even try to bite back the cackle that bubbled out of his chest. 

"He is trying harder now. He isn't wasting his potential."

"This is great! You immediately start crushing on him the second he shows an interest in volleyball!"

"I do not have a crush on him! He still has the worst personality I have ever seen and that's after being your underclassmen."

"Hey! I am a delight!"

Tobio gave Tooru a flat look. Tooru gasped offended and chucked a pillow at his head gleefully watching Tobio instinctively hit it down which made it hit his gaming controller sending him straight to his death.

"That's cheating!"

"You should be nicer then!"

"I would be if you didn't start it."

"I don't even start it!"

"Liar!"

Tooru smiled over at Tobio pulling the younger setter close so he could run his fingers through his hair. He loved this. He loved getting to bicker with Tobio. He had always shown affection through bickering. That was obvious from his and Hajime's relationship. Now it just felt like he had another best friend even if they were two years apart. He knew he was running out of time to savor this so he tried to spend as much time with Tobio as possible. 

"Is your team ready?"

"I think so. I think that we have a chance of standing up to you this time."

"Well, I hope that you give us a damn good fight. We need the practice for when we destroy Shiratorizawa."

"Iwaizumi said you are secretly in love with Ushijima."

"He said what! No! What has your mother been telling you? I am calling him!"

Tobio was sitting there with a smug look on his face and Tooru suddenly realized what he was doing. He was trying to get his mind off qualifiers. They were both wound up a little too tight and neither of them could talk about it without feeling like they weren't doing enough. 

"You little snot!"

Tobio burst out laughing when Tooru 'figured it out'. Tooru felt his heart warm at the look of pure simple joy on Tobio's face. They were rivals, but Tooru liked their friendship more. They were friends and he didn't think he had said that out loud yet. 

"Tobio-chan you are a good friend."

"What?"

"You're a good friend."

"I… I didn't realize you considered me a friend."

Tooru glanced at Tobio wondering how he could be so self-conscious and self-assured at the same time. He put down the game that they were playing to turn to look at Tobio fully. Tobio was clutching the game controller tightly looking prepared for rejection. Tooru suddenly understood that his team abandoning him had left a deeper cut than he thought.

"Tobio… you are one of my best friends at this point. We spend time together whenever we can. We text when we can't spend time together. You know some of my most embarrassing secrets. You are my friend and I care about you."

"I care about you too."

Tooru pulled Tobio into a tight hug burying his face in Tobio's hair. Tobio wrapped his arms around him and hid his face in Tooru's chest. It wasn't like they never hugged. Tooru and Tobio both liked to leech warmth off each other. As much as they both put on a mask of indifference both of them were a little touch starved. Having someone who could see through the masks was the thing that kept them going. Tooru had Iwaizumi, but Tobio's team hadn't quite figured him out yet. Tobio only had Tooru for now.

They stayed like that tangled up until it was time for Tobio to go home. Tooru didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to let the world hurt Tobio again. He had lost everything so quickly in middle school. Tooru didn't want to have to watch him break again. 

"Iwa-chan he said he didn't think I considered him a friend."

"What?"

"He looked so scared. He looked like I was about to laugh at him and tell him we weren't friends. I just…."

"Wanna protect him? You do know you can't protect him from everything, right?"

"I know, but I have you. I have had you since day one. He… his team hasn't figured it out yet. He doesn't have someone other than me and he didn't even think I considered him a friend."

"You fixed it, Tooru. He knows now. You did well."

"I should have done it sooner."

"Tooru, you can't be perfect."

"But I can be better."

"Tobio adores you. I don't think that you need to change anything."

Hajime was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Tooru ignored it not wanting to look too deeply into what Hajime was thinking. He didn't want to acknowledge what that look meant for him and Tobio. 

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right, Shittykawa."

"Iwa-chan! He gets his potty mouth from you!"

"Contrary to what you say. I am not his mom."

"But he gets his potty mouth from you."

"So do you."

"I do  _ not  _ have a potty mouth!"

"Not when people are looking."

Tooru took a leaf out of Tobio's book and launched himself at Hajime determined to wipe that smug look off his face. Hajime cackled the entire time looking delighted that he had made Tooru resort to wrestling with him.

At the spring qualifiers, Tooru immediately sought out Tobio but was instead cornered by Sugawara.

"Uhm, hello?"

"What are you doing with Kageyama? At the beginning of the year, he only referred to you as his rival and upperclassmen, but now he is talking about you all the time lighting up every time your name is mentioned. He's only fifteen."

"What kind of person do you think I am? We have been practicing his serves. I consider him a friend, but if you want to get really technical I am invested in his success as a volleyball player."

"Then what changed? Because I am not about to watch you hurt him."

"I was right about him having new parents. You sound like Iwa-chan treating Tobio like your little baby. What changed is I finally told him I consider him a friend and the poor kid about had a breakdown. Have you told him that he has friends recently?"

Sugawara froze, glancing behind himself as he thought about what Tooru said. He shot Tooru a stern look after reorienting himself. Tooru rolled his eyes dramatically at the protective parent routine.

"Has Tobio told you what happened? Has he told you why we are so close? I was a third-year setter in middle school. He was a first-year and he was so sweet. He was so eager to learn, but that natural talent he has was clear even then. I felt like he was closing in on me. I almost hit him in a fit of panic. I… I apologized and promised to be better. I was his mentor after that. I made sure that he had someone to lean on. I wanted to be better for him. When his grandfather died and he started to get the king title I tried to warn him that the route he was taking wasn't right, but he lashed out saying that I had no say in what he did. When his team abandoned him he broke. I was there to pick him back up. We are close, but I would do anything to make sure that he never breaks like that again. I was actually worried about you when I saw that he was getting a starting position."

Sugawara looked shocked at Tooru being so open with him. He hadn't expected it. He had expected to be rudely told off for prying. 

"It's still hard. To stand at the sideline and watch him play."

"You are handling it with more grace than I did."

"He's a good kid."

"I am aware. He was practically adopted by Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan still acts like I am a naughty child picking on Tobio whenever we are together."

Sugawara smiled softly at Tooru suddenly as if he realized something. Just then Tobio came around the corner looking between the two with wide fearful eyes. 

"Tobio! I was just getting a shovel talk from your new mom. Iwa-chan is going to get jealous." Tooru teased moving to ruffle Tobio's hair fondly. Tooru gave Tobio a pointed look to let him know that he didn't say anything about what Tobio had told him. 

"Iwaizumi already threatens you on a daily basis. If you don't listen to him then you won't listen to Suga."

"You're so mean to me, Tobio-chan! You get that from Iwa-chan. He broke you. You used to be so sweet."

"Why were you looking for me? Iwaizumi found me looking for you."

"I wanted to wish you luck and make sure that you knew I am expecting you to make it to face us. I will not allow you to lose to anyone else."

"We aren't going to lose to you."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

Tobio got his determined look on his face and Tooru shook his head enjoying their banter. He barely acknowledged Suga there watching them interact with a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. 

"Well, I will see you on the court," Tooru said ruffling Tobio's hair again and jogging off back to his team. Tooru caught as much of their games as he could between his own games. He wanted to see Tobio playing. He wanted to see him rule the court like a king, but not a tyrant anymore. Hajime was right at his heels watching Tobio with an unspoken pride in his eyes. 

When they went out on the court to warm up Tooru made sure to pick on Tobio as much as possible, wanting him playing at his best when they finally went against each other. He never expected to actually lose. He felt like he finally was bowing to Tobio. He had lost his crown not to Ushiwaka but to Tobio. Tobio looked at him fearfully when he made sure that his team was okay. He knew why. Tobio was scared to lose him. Tooru knew that it would be a little harder to swallow his pride and pretend that this didn't make him want to scream and throw a tantrum. He needed to be better, but he wasn't quite put together enough yet. He needed a moment. 

"Tooru…" Tobio sounded so lost when he called out for him. Tooru didn't know if he had ever called him by his first name before. He stopped not looking back at Tobio, but not walking away from him either. He didn’t want to be another heartbreak for Tobio. He needed to be better. This was his moment of truth. Was he strong enough to turn around and be happy for Tobio? Was he the person he was trying to be for Tobio? He knew Iwaizumi would be able to do it. Sugawara would be able to as well. This was his test.

“Tobio-chan.” He said hiding his tears turning around to pull Tobio into his arms hugging him tightly. He felt Tobio relax in his arms. He wanted to scream. He wanted to sob. He wanted to push Tobio away and blame him for everything, but he knew that Tobio didn’t deserve that.

“I am so proud of you. You fought hard. You won. You are going to beat Ushiwaka for us both. I believe in you.”

Tobio was shaking slightly and it took Tooru a few seconds to realize he was crying. He clung harder crying into Tooru’s chest. Tooru knew that he had done the right thing. He knew how scared Tobio had been by the way he had said his name. He knew how scared Tobio was of abandonment and he never wanted to be another heartbreak for him.

“I will make you proud.”

“I am already proud of you. I believe in you. You can do this, but I won’t be upset if you don’t.”

“I wanna stay on the court.”

“Then you make Ushiwaka regret ever meeting you.”

“I will.”

Watching Tobio play Shiratorizawa was nerve wracking and heartbreaking. Tobio was better than him. He managed to pull his team up from the ground and lead them to victory when Tooru never could. He was a failure as a setter. The strength from earlier was bleeding out of him. He wanted to rage at the unfairness. Tobio had done what he had been trying to do his entire career his first year of high school. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw things. He wanted to punch the wall. It wasn't fair.

"Tooru! I did it!" Tobio looked so happy when he ran to throw himself into Tooru's arms and Tooru hugged him even with the bubbling rage in his chest. He knew he needed to be better. He knew he never wanted to be the one to hurt Tobio, but it was just so unfair.

"I saw. You finally surpassed me." The words came out bitter. Tooru felt guilt start to creep up, but it didn't hold up to the sheer size of Tooru's rage.

"What? No. No, I didn't. I'm not done running after you."

"Yes, you are. You've won. You've taken my crown."

Tooru didn't know why this felt so final. He didn't know why both him and Tobio had tears streaming down their cheeks. He didn't know why the guilt was swallowing him for telling Tobio that he had won. He gripped Tobio's chin forcing the younger setter to look at him. 

"How does it feel?"

"It feels like losing you."

Everything froze right at that moment. Everything seemed to tilt out of frame because he knew suddenly why his words hurt so much. He was staring into those fucking pretty blue eyes and he finally understood all of Iwaizumi’s snide remarks and Suga’s smug smile. Little Tobio was looking at him like he was losing something vital and Tooru knew that look a little too well.

“Oh, Tobio…” Tooru leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Tobio’s forehead. Tobio was shaking and Tooru’s rage started to dull. He had wanted Tobio to hurt. He had wanted Tobio to feel the crushing unfairness that he felt, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t bring himself to break Tobio’s heart when he looked at him like some sort of hero. 

“I wanted to make you proud.”

“I am proud of you, but I can’t be happy for you right now. It… it feels like a betrayal to myself to watch you live my dreams. You are doing exactly what I had been afraid of all those years ago. You forced me to bow to you.”

“I-”

“Make them bow to you, but I won’t.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“Yes, you do. It’s the nature of the game. You want to stand at the top and watch everyone bow to you.”

“Tooru you’re my only friend.”

“I’m not. You have your team.”

“It’s not the same thing! They only care about me as a setter. You… I thought you-”

“Tobio I will beat you again. I will stand on the court and make you bow to me again.”

Tobio very obviously wanted to deny it, but he was still fighting against Tooru’s words and didn’t want to prove him right by admitting he had made Tooru bow. He looked pitiful wiping angry broken tears from his cheeks. They were both in a struggle that felt like molten lava. It burned in the worst way.

“Your team loves you. They may not say it the way I do, but they do. They need you right now. Go back to them.”

“I need you!”

“Tobio… Do you even know what you are asking of me? Do you even realize…?” Tooru trailed off not able to tell Tobio why he needed to pull away. He just turned eighteen. He was leaving. He couldn't tell Tobio that the feeling that was swirling between them shouldn’t be there. He couldn’t tell Tobio that the feelings he saw in Tobio’s eyes made him want to run away and never talk to the little setter again.

“You’re my best friend.”

Tooru let out a soft curse and pressed forward gently brushing their lips together before storming off and leaving Tobio there to figure his feelings out. He needed to give Tobio a reason before he ran away. He couldn’t let Tobio think he was leaving because Tobio won. He would have calmed down eventually if it had just been that. This was something different. This was Tobio looking at him like he hung the stars. He didn’t deserve that look. He didn't deserve Tobio's sweet affection. He wasn't Mr. refreshing who supported Tobio even at his own expense. He had hurt Tobio over and over again. He didn't deserve that reverence.

"Hajime…"

"Tooru, what's wrong?"

Hajime knew that he only called him his first name when he was upset. Iwa-chan was playful. It was teasing. It was something he did to make Hajime give him that fond annoyed look that he thrived on. 

"I… how long has Tobio looked at me like that?"

"Almost since day one. Tooru what did you do?"

"I… I can't. I don't deserve that look. Why me? After everything I have done? Why me? Why is it always on my shoulders to hurt him? I wanted to be better."

Hajime pulled him into his arms. He was always a soothing presence. Hajime was his best friend. He never asked for him to be anything other than himself even when he was asking him to be kind. He never asked him to be strong. Tooru let out a soft sob. 

"Tooru, what did you do?"

"I kissed him. I- I needed to give him a reason for why I was walking away. I don't think he even knew that he was looking at me like that. I was just so fucking mad."

Hajime hugged him closer, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to make sense of what Tooru was saying. 

"You didn't do it to be cruel. You care about him. Anyone with eyes can see that you do. Anyone with eyes can see that you adore him just as much as he adores you."

"I don't- Hajime he's fifteen."

"He is so you have to let him go for now, but don't think you're a bad person for having feelings."

"I am going to hurt him. I already did."

"And he'll recover. You need to talk to him. Be there for him as his mentor for now. Put some distance."

"I never even noticed. How did I not notice?"

"You didn't want to notice. He is fifteen and so you tried to ignore it."

"But I should notice having feelings for him!"

"You- you never said you returned his feelings."

Tooru froze. He didn't know how to deal with that. He felt guilt slither down his chest to settle in his stomach. He was a terrible person. He was terrible. He needed to get Tobio away from him. He had spent so much time with Tobio just as high school kids that he forgot that Tobio was so painfully young. He had forgotten that Tobio was just a kid. He was awful.

"I have to go."

"Tooru!"

Hajime tried to catch him but he ducked his head down and hid in the crowd as he rushed home. He needed to be alone. He needed to get his head straight. He had never wanted to be that creepy third year that dated first years. It made his skin crawl. He ignored the messages coming to his phone from Tobio. He ignored the messages from Hajime. He laid down and let himself cry. 

The months without Tobio felt like years. He kept checking the news buying every volleyball magazine that mentioned him. He silently felt proud when he got chosen for the all-japan youth training camp. He kept up with his progress not wanting to miss a second. He couldn't stay away when it finally came to game day. He ended up hiding in the crowd hoping no one noticed him. He wanted to be there to support Tobio. When the score kept racking up higher and higher in their final round Tooru wondered if this would be the moment. He wondered if he would have to see Tobio fall so close to the start, but then he watched that shrimp back Tobio up. He let out a deep sigh of relief. Tobio was still on the court. He wouldn't have to see Tobio fail yet.

He wasn't expecting Tobio to find him. He wasn't expecting to get caught. He definitely wasn't expecting Tobio to grab him and press him against the wall kissing him like he had never been kissed before. Tooru felt a moment of peace here with Tobio caging him against the wall. His fingers caressed Tobio's cheeks softly as the kiss slowed to a stop. 

"I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry. I am sorry for not being there for you. I am sorry for being jealous. I am sorry for everything. You deserve better."

"But I want you."

"You shouldn't."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes. Tobio… you're sixteen."

"And you're eighteen."

"Exactly."

"I'll wait for you then."

"No! I don't want you to wait for me. I want you to be happy. I want you to live your life."

"I am happy. As long as you aren't running away from me then I am happy."

Tooru sighed, his head dropping down on Tobio's shoulder. He let his fingers card gently through Tobio's hair as they just rested there. 

"Your team will be looking for you."

"They'll be fine a couple more minutes. I've missed you."

"I missed you too. You got invited to all-Japan! That's so exciting! How was it?"

"Fine. I got called a goody two shoes."

Tooru let out a surprised laugh.

"Who called you that?"

"Miya Atsumu."

"Well, you just showed him. My underclassmen out here winning at nationals."

"How did you manage to make this about you?"

"Hey! You have been spending too much time around Iwa-chan with that attitude."

Tobio smiled softly and leaned in for another soft kiss. Tooru let him lead it, caressing his fingers over Tobio's cheek. 

"I am serious, Tobio. We can't do this."

"I am serious, too. I'll wait for you. It's not illegal right now, but I understand if you're uncomfortable with it."

"Just be my friend and we will see how things go. I would feel like I am taking advantage of you right now."

"You could never take advantage of me."

"That's not the point."

"I know. I am just being a brat while I can."

Tooru pouted down at Tobio. He wondered how much longer he would be able to look down at him. Tobio was growing like a weed and Tooru was slowly plateauing. He wanted to hold onto this moment a little while longer but he knew that they had to part. 

"Are you going to watch every match?"

"I'm going to watch every match you play in."

Tobio flushed softly. Neither of them quite knew how to act around each other now that their feelings were out there in the open. They knew the second they parted there would be no more stolen kisses for a while. Tobio knew Tooru's boundaries and he would respect them even if he didn't want to give this up. They kissed one last time before Tobio pulled away to go rejoin his team. 

Tooru still watched Tobio play cheering him on. Hajime of course tracked him down and cheered beside him. They were proud. They both remembered the wide-eyed little Tobio who used to grip onto their jacket as they walked so he wouldn't get lost. They both remembered when Tobio didn't have the practice to put in place that raw instinct. They had seen him grow over the years.

"You are looking at him like he looks at you."

"Yes, well…"

"You know it's okay, right? Don't fuck yourself over by pushing him away again."

"He's sixteen."

"And you're not taking advantage of him. You are falling in love with him."

Tooru looked at Hajime with wide eyes. His heart stuttered in his chest. He had never planned to fall in love with anyone. He had a string of girlfriends who never quite understood him well enough to stay. He had Hajime who everyone thought he was destined for, but surprisingly they never wanted to cross that line. Their relationship was the one pure thing that Tooru allowed himself. He had fallen in love with volleyball. He had always planned to be married to the game.

"I don't know about love."

"You wouldn't care so much if you didn't. You have always loved him in some way or another."

"Have I?"

"Yes, Shittykawa. He was your protege. You were invested in his happiness. Then he got older and now you two are kissing in dark corners."

"You saw that?"

"I did. So did Mattsun and Makki so be prepared for that."

"Why the hell were they even here?"

"We knew you were here and wanted to make sure you didn't need support since you still weren't talking to him."

"You three just wanted to be able to make jokes."

"Obviously. How often do we get to tease you over someone you genuinely like?"

"I hate you."

"Feelings mutual."

Tooru pouted softly and watched the game, his heart breaking for the shrimp as they lost. He couldn't imagine the guilt. He liked the shrimp. He saw the way that he interacted with the Nekoma setter and thanked the gods that he was wrong about Tobio having feelings for him. He let Tobio crumple into his arms after the game holding him close. 

"I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong. I am so proud of you. You will get it next year and I will be watching then too." 

"I should have seen. I should have paid attention."

"Your job is to watch your team on the court. This wasn't your fault."

Tobio clung to Tooru and Tooru ran his fingers through his hair gently looking over at Hajime who was giving them some space. 

"Mom wants to say he is proud of you too."

Tobio pulled his head out of Tooru's chest long enough to look over at Hajime who opened his arms and hugged Tobio tightly as well. Tooru knew that Hajime cared about Tobio because he did, but that didn't make the sight less adorable. Hajime really did take care of them. He would be amazing at his job. Athletes were like unruly children sometimes and he had dealt with some of the worst. 

When he flew out to Argentina Tobio had come with him to the airport stealing soft longing kisses. It was an exception. They wouldn't be able to see each other for who knows how long. Tooru let Tobio get away with the lingering touches and soft kisses. He didn’t want to let go either. When they both had to part Tooru yanked his favorite alien hoodie off his shoulders and wrapped it around Tobio. 

“I’ll come back.”

“I love you.”

“I’ll come back. I will tell you it back then.”

Tobio cried clutching his jacket as Tooru boarded the plane. Tooru cried the entire flight. The distance wasn’t easy, but it was easier than he thought it would be. Tobio was surprisingly present. He would send videos of him rambling about nothing and Tooru babbled on about his entire day to make sure that Tobio could listen to his voice the way he always said he loved to do. They made things work, but now it was two years later and he was coming home for a little while to see Tobio. 

When he got off the plane he was running before he even realized right into Tobio’s arms. He had been right about one thing. The little shit had surpassed him in height. He tucked his head under Tobio’s chin and clung to him.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“I love you, too. I have loved you since the start.”

“Tobio! You sap.”

“Brat.”

“Hey! You sound like Iwa-chan!” 

“He is the Japan team’s trainer.”

“Well, he was your mom first.”

Tobio didn’t even let the banter continue. He tilted Tooru’s chin up and kissed him deeply. Tooru would never admit the way it made his head spin. Tobio wasn’t a kid anymore. He had grown broad as well as tall. He was honestly more beautiful than Tooru could have ever imagined.

“Wow…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good wow?”

“Do it again wow.”

Tobio kissed him even more passionately. He didn’t seem to care about the people around them, and Tooru felt a hot flame of possessiveness lick down his spine. Tobio was his and now the entire world would know it. 

“You are such an asshole.”

“Hey! You can’t say that after kissing me!”

“Then stop looking like you won a difficult match.”

“I did win.”

“It was never a competition.”

“But you are still something to be proud of.”

“Sap.”

“Tobio! I was trying to be sweet!”

“Sure.”

Tooru pouted the entire way to Tobio’s apartment even if he was on cloud nine inside. When they got inside the apartment the tension seemed to come back. Neither of them knew where the boundaries of their relationship were yet. Neither of them knew how close they could push without being too much. 

“Can I-?”

“Tobio if you don’t get over here and hold me I am going to go over there and you are not going to like the outcome.’

Tobio laughed as he moved across the living room to drop right on top of Tooru like he used taking into account that he was much larger than he used to be. Tooru grunted at the weight of Tobio on top of him, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. They tangled their legs together and whispered softly to each other about everything that had happened since the last time they talked. 

That night was hesitant and shy. Tobio tried not to stare when Tooru yanked off his shirt throwing it to the ground near his suitcase. Tooru tried to hide the way his eyes kept raking over Tobio’s broad shoulders and washboard abs. When they both finally slipped into bed Tooru started giggling at the shade of red that Tobio turned. Tooru couldn’t help it. Tobio had always been adorable and he was glad that nothing had changed. He moved to straddle Tobio’s hips leaning down to kiss him slowly.

“We’re being stupid.”

“Are we?”

“You have been pretending not to look. I have been pretending not to look.”

Tooru slid his hands over Tobio’s chest slowly. Tobio seemed to relax with Tooru making the first move. His hands crept over Tooru’s thighs slowly his tongue coming out to wet his lips. Tooru didn’t think anyone ever looked at him the same way Tobio always did. He always felt so cherished when Tobio looked at him. There was no hiding the reverence in his eyes.

“You’re beautiful.”

“You have always been so pretty.”

“Can I?”

Tobio tugged at Tooru’s sleep pants gently. Tooru nodded and helped Tobio yank off both of their clothes. He knew he was flushed when he resettled into Tobio’s lap. Tobio was as well, so he wasn’t as embarrassed. 

“When did we get awkward?”

“I think when you got fucking ripped.”

“Tooru, have you seen yourself?”

“Tobio!”

Tobio laughed. He had gripped a handful of Tooru’s ass making Tooru flush hiding his face in his hands. Tobio seemed to get a bit more confident watching Tooru flustered. He leaned up to press soft kisses along Tooru’s neck nipping at his skin.

“Oh!”

“How do you want this?”

“Uhm-”

“We don’t have to do anything.”

“No! I- I want to.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I… I want- God can you not look at me while I say this?”

Tobio was looking at him with that same stupid lovestruck look that had made Tooru realize his feelings the first time. 

“Not a chance.”

“I want to… you know receive your serve.”

“Did you just fucking make a volleyball reference?”

“Would you rather I said that I wanted you to hold me down and make sure I can’t walk for the next week?”

Tobio turned bright red hiding his face in his hands. They both burst out laughing at how awkward they were being. Tooru dipped down to kiss Tobio slowly trying to regain the heat from before. Tobio gently turned them over making sure that Tooru was comfortable before he kissed down his chest mapping out his chest slowly. 

“Do you have-?”

“Yeah.” 

Tobio scrambled to open his side table while Tooru tried to hide the relief that he didn’t have to get up and let Tobio know that he had brought some too.

“Want me to-?”

“You can, or I can.”

“Can I?”

“Yeah.”

Tobio pressed a soft kiss on Tooru’s thigh gently coaxing his legs open. Tobio was so attentive that Tooru found himself relaxing under Tobio’s clever fingers. He let out a soft gasp as Tobio leaned down and licked the tip of his cock. Tobio should not be allowed to look that smug with a cock that close to his mouth. Tooru let his hand slip down to grip Tobio’s hair sharply surprised at the shocked moan that escaped Tobio’s mouth. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Tooru chuckled and tugged his hair again making a proper moan escape. Tobio got a determined look on his face and took Tooru into his mouth sucking experimentally. Tooru had to cover his mouth to muffle the whine that was threatening to escape. 

“I can’t know that I am doing good if you hide your sounds.”

“Tobio! It’s embarrassing.”

“I am the one with your cock in my mouth.”

“Please shut up.”

“You are so pretty when you blush.”

“You can’t say things like that!”

Tobio huffed out another laugh and took Tooru back into his mouth. Tooru tangled his fingers back into Tobio’s hair now that he knew that the younger setter liked it. He barely noticed the sound of the lube clicking open until he felt Tobio’s long fingers teasing at his entrance. 

“Relax.”

“You say that with my fingers up your ass!”

“Next time.”

“Oh my god!”

Tooru didn’t know when Tobio had gotten so shameless, but he felt like he was going to explode. Tobio was being so gentle and he kind of wished that he would stop treating him like he was made of glass, but he didn’t want to make Tobio lose that confidence since he was the only one who still currently had it.

“Fuck!”

He had forgotten how fucking  _ long  _ Tobio’s fingers were right up until the point they were inside him. Tobio watched him nervously as if he was scared to hurt him, and in any other situation it would have melted Tooru into a puddle of cute, but right now he just wanted Tobio to fuck his brains out.

“I’ll tell you if I am uncomfortable, please just fucking- Oh god!  _ Joderme _ ”

Tobio had wasted no time working his finger out and pressing a second beside the first. Tooru felt like he was melting. Every touch felt like electricity. He couldn’t hold back the string of expletives in two languages flowing out of his mouth. 

Tobio was watching him with those intense blue eyes that made Tooru feel like he was being analyzed down to the molecular level. He never ceased feeling like he was being stripped of every mask and laid bare before his king. 

“You are so pretty.”

Tooru let out a soft squawk of protest.

“Don’t call me pretty with your fingers in my ass.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s-”

“Because it makes you hot?”

“Fuck! Yes. Yes, okay. It’s really fucking hot.”

Tobio  _ really _ should not look that hot with that stupid smug look on his face. When he pulled his fingers out Tooru would never live down the desperate sound that was ripped from his throat. He gripped the pillow closest to him hiding his face for a second trying to calm the hot flush that was dusting his skin. 

“Are you struggling with the condom?”

“Shut up.”

“Here. Let me.”

And okay maybe he had imagined this being a little hotter in his head, but at least he got to get used to the feeling of Tobio’s cock in his hand before he became intimately acquainted with it in his ass. Tobio bit his lip when they finally got the condom on. 

“Can- Uhm. Can you ride me? I don’t want to you know go too fast or whatever.”

“Please never say whatever in the bedroom again.”

“Shut up!”

Reshuffling their positions for Tooru to ride him was the most painfully awkward five seconds of Tooru’s life. Tooru shifted and hid his face in Tobio’s shoulder as he finally sunk down on Tobio’s cock. 

“ _ Oh dios mio. Estoy Muriendo.”  _

He looked up at Tobio when he finally was fully seated on his lap. He looked beautiful with his mouth dropped open in a silent ‘o’ his eyes closed and his eyebrows knitted together in an effort not to move. Tooru reached out to tangle his fingers in Tobio’s hair pulling a surprised moan from his lips. Tooru hadn’t been prepared for how intense it felt to be stretched out on Tobio’s cock, but when he started to slowly roll his hips he couldn’t hold back the broken moan that tumbled from his lips. 

“You feel so good.”

“ _ Te sientes muy bien. ¡Mierda! _ ”

Tobio gripped Tooru’s hips tightly helping him along at a quick desperate pace. It wasn’t coordinated. It was a desperate rush for more more  _ more _ . Tooru wasn’t paying attention to the way his nails bit into Tobio’s back or the bruises forming on his thighs. He didn’t care about the way Tobio’s teeth made marks bloom across his neck. He only cared about the heat building in his stomach. Tobio wrapped his fingers around his cock stroking him in time with their frantic movements. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Tooru tipped over the edge, panting his love into Tobio’s skin, his fingers yanking at Tobio’s hair desperate for something to ground him. Tobio followed behind him like he always had marking Tooru as his. 

“I hope you are prepared for Ushijima to know that you are a bottom with the marks you have left.”

“You little shit!”

Tobio looked so happy when his head tilted back to laugh at the indignant look on Tooru’s face. Tooru couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest as well. They both ended up tracing meaningless shapes into each other’s skin as they drifted off to sleep.

The trip to Japan was never going to be long enough, and Tooru knew that but he still felt like he blinked and it was over. Neither of them cried this time. They knew it wouldn’t be long before they were back in each other’s arms. They had the promise of forever lingering between them. Just before Tooru boarded Tobio grabbed his hand and kissed him soft and sweet. Tooru had been too distracted to see the ring being slipped on his finger until he was already on the plane. He hated how cocky that little snot was. Tobio knew he wouldn't say no. 

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Hmm? Did you just land?"

"Don't ignore me! How dare you?"

"Is that a no?"

"Of course it's not a no! You can't just slip a ring on me you asshole! I deserve better!"

"Oikawa Tooru, love of my life, setter of my balls-"

"Shut up! I hate you!"

"I miss you already."

"I miss you, too."

"Do you like the ring?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. I am not taking your last name."

"Then I'll take yours."

"You were supposed to fight me on that."

"Why would I? Marrying you is worth it."

"Tobio! How can I be mad at you when you are being sweet?"

"Don't?"

" _ Maldito tonto." _

"I love you even when you are insulting me."

"Fuck you!"

"Marry me."

"Of course I will. You stupid fucking asshole. I can't believe you."

Tobio chuckled softly over the phone. Tooru was still wiping tears off his face at how hard he had cried when he finally noticed the ring. He was sure that the people on the flight thought he was crazy. He felt crazy. 

"How are we going to get your entire brood to Argentina?"

"How are we going to deal with you trying to start a fight with Ushijima at our wedding?"

"You are inviting the **_enemy_ ** to our wedding?"

"He's a friend."

"I hate you. Maybe I won't marry you."

"You already said yes and told Hajime."

"How do you know that?"

"He texted me that I broke you."

"Traitor."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The wedding plans were surprisingly painless once both he and Tobio put their foot down and stopped accepting any advice from their parents. He had threatened to not even invite his sister if she put in her input one more time. When someone had the gall to suggest they have  _ red _ at their wedding he had about gone feral. But eventually, they got it together. They flew everyone out to Argentina for the ceremony. Hajime was his best man, and Shoyo was Tobio's. 

"I never thought I would get the honor of being the best man at Tooru's wedding. That's not exactly true. I never thought I would see the day that Oikawa Tooru cared about someone enough to swallow his own pride, but he did. It was absolutely painful to watch. I remember when I first realized that he was in love with Tobio. The idiot had not put it together yet, but anyone with eyes could see it. He was talking about the fact that he considered Tobio a friend. I remember thinking: how does this idiot not realize that he is falling head over heels? I thought we would never get here. I was fully prepared to knock their heads together up until the point when they kissed in a dark corner at nationals thinking they were being sneaky. They weren't. But I knew that things would work out. I knew that they would work it out. Because no matter how much they bicker and pout I know that they adore each other. Here's to a long and happy life of Oikawa Tobio and Oikawa Tooru."

"Well, it's hard to try and top a speech like that. I am not exactly the best with words so let's hope that this is at least understandable. When I met Tobio I thought he was a king. I still do. I thought that no one would ever be able to compete with him because he was the ruler of the court. It took me a year before I realized he wasn't ruling alone. Tooru was the one who straightened up his crown after every loss and donned his cloak after every win. Tooru made sure that no matter what the outcome of the game was nothing could touch our king. He was there for Tobio when no one else was always pushing him to be his best. It wasn't until years later when I saw that Tobio was just as crucial to Tooru's rule. Any time that Tooru would waver Tobio would be right there commanding the great king to keep his head held high. We may be on separate sides of the court, but they are what keep each other going. Even if Tooru has to lose in our next game."

Tooru laughed at Shoyo's antics throwing a grape at the little shrimp.

"I'll lose in your dreams, shrimpy."

"I'm not the one dreaming of you, great king."

"Bastard."

The wedding was perfect and when they had to part again they parted with smiles and the same last name. They parted as husbands. When they met on the court again Argentina beating Japan in the Olympics they met as husbands which threw the media into a frenzy. 

"Oikawa! Oikawa!"

"Which one?"

"The Japanese one."

"Ma'am we are both Japanese."

"Sorry, the one on the Japan team."

"Oi, Tobio."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that this loss will create tension in your new relationship?”

“No.”

“Tobio, you have to give them more than that.”

“What? It won’t.”

“You have to say why!”

“Oh.”

“If Japan had won then it wouldn’t be the first time I have lost to him. Now that Argentina has won, it is not the first time he has lost to me. If we didn’t know how to lose to each other then we would have never gotten this far.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“That’s a harder question to answer.”

“2013?”

“I mean I  _ guess. _ ” 

“When would you say then?”

“You kissed me in 2012.”

“That does  _ not  _ count.”

“Why not?”

“Because we didn’t talk after that until you beat Inarizaki.” 

“But you did kiss me in 2012.”

“You are not going to get a straight answer out of them.”

“Iwa-chan! You traitor! You were my best man!”

“And now you beat my team. I am on Tobio’s side now.”

“You still act like his mom.”

“Shittykawa.”

“Hey, that can apply to me now too. Lay off the last name.”

“It does apply to you too.”

Tobio pouted at Hajime who looked grumpy from his place beside the pair. Tooru had never been happier. Shoyo suddenly burst from the crowd launching himself at Tooru who ducked and let him slam directly into Tobio. 

“Nope! Tobio he is your problem.”

“I thought we were friends, Tooru!”

“Not when you are launching at terminal velocity.”

Everything was perfect. They had their entire family there. Argentina had won even if Tobio was still pouting over that fact. He knew he would be pouting for a while, but that didn’t matter. They were here. They were married. They were going to be okay.

“When we finally retire, let’s have a kid.”

“What?” 

“I want kids.”

Tobio smiled softly his fingers running through Tooru’s hair. 

“I do too.”

They ended up retiring the same season. Tooru’s knee had finally gotten to the point where he couldn’t keep up with the rigorous jumping. Tobio had blown out his shoulder one too many times. It had just been time for both of them to slow down. They got a house in Miyagi and found a surrogate to carry a child for them. They ended up with two boys both a spitting image of Tobio. Tadeo was their oldest. Their little astronaut. He loved the stars more than he ever loved the earth. Takoda was their athlete but to Tobio’s despair Takoda was dazzled by the flair of the ace. 

“My little blueberries all in a row.”

“You could help.”

“You are doing so well though. You said you missed volleyball so toss a few balls.”

“You were a setter too.”

“Was I?”

“Tooru, I’m sorry.”

“No! You dug your grave. Lie in it.”

Tooru ignored their boys laughing at their antics. Tobio had made an offhand comment implying he was the better setter and Tooru was not about to let it go. Tobio moved to kneel in front of Tooru pouting up at Tooru. Tooru put his book down and grabbed Tobio’s cheeks.

“Who was the best setter?”

“You were.”

“Wrong. I am the best husband. We stood on equal ground on the court.”

“I spent my career chasing after you.”

“God I love you, you stupid little snot.”

It was sometimes overwhelming to see how far they had come. Tobio had gone to coach at Karasuno when he retired wanting to stay in the sport even if he couldn’t play. Tooru had gone on to coach children’s volleyball when their children got to school. They were happy together. 

“Now get over there and keep helping your son practice.”

“Why is he my son when he is playing volleyball.”

“Obviously he got the ace thing from you.”

“Tooru!”


End file.
